The invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for processing solid objects and, more particularly, to a device for cleaning rollers in a processor.
Processors, such as graders, peelers, cleaners, freezers, coolers, and cookers, may process solid objects in batches. For example, graders may be used to sort objects into different sizes, or grades. Peelers may be used to removes shells or skins from objects. Solid objects that may be processed in batches include food products, such as fruits, vegetables, nuts, shellfish, portions of meat, poultry, and fish, and non-food products, such as ball bearings, castings, and aggregates.
In processors with rotating rollers, such as graders, articles being processed may become entangled in the rollers, inhibiting proper operation. For example, shrimp whiskers may wrap around rotating rollers, causing problems. Another problem is that articles being processed may jump between lanes, complicating the processing of the articles.